gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gingo Channel (Latin America)
|parent = Gingo Television International LLC }} The Gingo Channel (commonly referred to as just Gingo) is a Latin American pay television channel owned by Gingo Television International LLC, a limited liability joint venture between Gingo Entertainment, the former owners of the Gingo Lineup, and Comcast, whose NBCUniversal subsidiary is the parent company of Universal Studios in Latin America and the Caribbean. Aimed mainly at children and young teenagers between the ages of 6 to 15, its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and home media-exclusive movies and select other third-party programming. History Origins Coming soon! Feeds Gingo Channel Latin America is divided into five feeds across the region, featuring Spanish and Portuguese language-programming in Hispanic America and Brazil, respectively: * Mexican feed: aimed directly towards Mexico. The Mexican Central timezone is used as the default for the channel. * Panregional feed: aimed at Colombia, Venezuela, Central America, and the Caribbean. It uses the Colombian timezone as reference. * South: broadcasts in Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile, Peru, Ecuador, and Bolivia. It uses the Argentine timezone as the default time on promos. It also has a mirror feed aimed at Chile, Peru, Ecuador and Bolivia, which delays TV broadcast based from the Chilean timezone (acts as a mirror feed during DST, and as a 1-hour timeshift feed during winter time). * Brazil: directly intended for Brazil and broadcasts in Brazilian Portuguese. Gingo had previously launched an additional feed for the channel, being named "Gingo TV Pacific" which covered Chile, Peru, Ecuador and Bolivia available since January 18, 2010, replacing the South feed which has been distributed on those countries. In June 2017, however, this feed shifts to a timeshift channel relying on the South feed, and thus it loses its autonomous programming schedule after 7 years. Programming Gingo Channel Latin America primarily airs programming produced by Gingo Animation or Universal Television Animation, theatre-premiered movies and third-party television shows. The following list contains shows that have been or are currently broadcast on the channel. Current Programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (December 1, 2017 - present) * All Hail King Julien (February 11, 2018 - present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (September 12, 2015 - present) * Bernard (June 13, 2007 - present) * Bernard Revamped ''(January 12, 2019 - present) * ''Bravest Warriors (September 28, 2018 - present) * Chop Chop Ninja (February 6, 2019 - present) * Dinotrux (January 17, 2019 - present) * Dragons: Riders of Berk (October 21, 2017 - present) * Durango Kids (September 26, 2014 - present) * Freaktown (August 17, 2016 - present) * Gabriel Garza (October 12, 2005 - present) * GGTV (October 12, 2005 - present) * Hero School (October 19, 2017 - present) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (December 19, 2018 - present) * Imagimals: The Series (March 18, 2017 - present) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (February 5, 2019 - present) * Line Town (September 26, 2017 - present) * Lix & Melody: The New Tunes (August 17, 2018 - present) * Niz Chicoloco (2018 series) (November 4, 2018 - present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (February 2, 2019 - present) * Tales in Paradoria (August 9, 2016 - present) * Woody Woodpecker (January 21, 2019 - present) * Zola: Queen of the Deep Web (March 28, 2019 - present) Upcoming Programming * Mr. Magoo (Spring 2019) * Hilda (2019) * Untitled animated series (2019) Former Programming Coming soon! Programming blocks *''The Real World'': A block consisting of shows focused on live action and sitcoms like Degrassi: The Next Generation, One on One and The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. *''Gingo Classics'': It has primarily aired old cartoons and programming that have perviously aired on the Gingo Lineup. *''Gingo Junior: Mainly airing series targeted at preschool-age children daily every morning on Monday through Fridays from 9:00am-2:00 pm, It has a 24/7 channel, which debuted in 2010. Former blocks *''Animania: an anime television block, in which one series is broadcast from beginning to end. It was similar to G4's Anime Unleashed. It premiered on September 9, 2007 with Paranoia Agent. The block was discontinued on March 8, 2011. *''NightHouse'': Mainly focused on the adult audience of the channel with animations for over 18 years. The block debuted due to the popularity of the show Zigger and Grund. In 2009, it was removed from the channel, supposedly because of parents criticizing the block, considering that this segment with adult content should not be broadcast on a children's channel. However Syfy currently airs its original programming from the block. Category:Channels Category:Gingo Channel Category:Gingo Channel (Latin America) Category:Gingo Animation Category:Gingo Entertainment Category:International channels